The invention relates to a filter device with a filter body that comprises a filter bowl and a filter head formed by a removable locking piece of the filter bowl. The filter head is provided with at least one connection point for supplying the unfiltrate flow and at least one further connection point for discharging the filtrate flow. At least one filter element contains filter material, is connected between the respective connection points and is disposed inside the filter bowl for the filtration of the unfiltrate, specifically for particle contamination. A flow directing device is provided that directs the unfiltrate flow to the surface sections of the filter material of the filter element to provide a filtering action when the device is in operation.